


My Reincarnated Lover

by LuckySS_Shipper



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diary/Journal, Luke is a bro, M/M, Reincarnation, Ryan is an awesome artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySS_Shipper/pseuds/LuckySS_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Ryan were lovers in a past life and get reborn as classmates in college. Will they still find love in the new generation? I mean of course, did you read the goddamned title? Anyways here is a little preview of what is to come.</p><p>Also youtube doesn't exist but the group are still friends just not making videos. So that also means the two aren't wearing masks.</p><p>--</p><p>I can't help but to look at him, whether it be between classes or in art. There's just something about him that I feel drawn to, I just can't place a finger on it. When I see him or say his name I feel a tug in my stomach setting the butterflies free. But for some reason, he feels familiar..</p><p>--</p><p>"Whether I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times... In life after life, in age after age, forever. I will be there for you as a friend, enemy, or lover, in hundreds of lives. I love you. Therefore I will stay by your side as your reincarnated lover, for now and forevermore." </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Past Life:

"--"

The two males happily sighed as they were cuddling, having to hide their relationship they found an area in the forest where the lake water gently kisses the grass. The fungi and vines around them made it seem like midnight while in the dusk of dawn. The only thing giving them light was the small beam of sunshine that came from a crack in the vines, making the little pond sparkle and glistening.

The slightly smaller male looked up at his lover, while the tallest looked down making their eyes meet. Their eyes held a small portion of sadness, they knew what was to come.

"I heard the rumors about us.." The taller male said, looking at pond as the small fish swam by. The starfish towering over each other trying to get the most sunshine, small eggshells in the locks of grass from when the small turtles escaped into the water.

"I know." The smaller male said along with a small crack echoing the secluded area, a small thump from the now broken stick as it fell to the soft grass. The vines quickly curling around the brown bark as if it were alive.

"We can't let it get too far, because.... if it does i-it's only a matter of time before father finds out a-and.." The taller male stopped his sentence with a grim expression spread across his prominent features.

The smaller male noticed the other's shoulder shake ever so slightly, he sighed and wrapped his lanky arms around the other's thin waist, rocking them back and forth after feeling a wet substance hit his shoulder. "It's okay..It's okay. I won't let them hurt us... I won't let them hurt you." The smaller male whispered into the sobbing male's ear.

The memories of them together ran across his head, making the smaller male bite back his own tears, though that helped all too little. The smaller male tightened his grip on the other's waist not wanting to ever let go, his own tears slipping from his blue eyes. The taller male wrapped his arms tightly around the other's torso stuffing his head between the area where the blue-eyed male's shoulder and neck meet, sniffling.

The sound of the soft ruffles of water hitting the rocks was all they heard besides their own sobs. They spent the rest of their evening curling around each, going over all their memories together. 

\--

Cheers erupted from the crowd as they saw the two males being tied to the wooden stake. Some had even gone as far as to bring pitchforks and torches. Coal sat at the bottom of their feet and they looked at each other with a sad smile on their faces. They looked at the crowd to see, amongst the crowd, an elderly woman with a hood covering her features. The two smiled at the crowd hoping it'd make them see what they are doing is just as right as the others, however the crowd only roared louder with anger.

"May thou love for each other be thou shield.."

The crowd silenced after the king came into view. "As you all know my son, Ryan," He seethed his name with hatred, "Has started dating a peasant. Usually I wouldn't have minded but the problem is they're both boys." The crowd growled, some even laughing but the two only noticed how the elderly woman had said nothing and just stood there.

"..May the Russian dolls all fall, for thou who seek justice live on.."

"Lets put these sinners in their rightful places; Hell! Who's with me?" The crowd once again cheered, the couple panicking.

"Stop Father, please! Don't hurt him Fath--" Ryan was cut off when the king had put a sword to his throat. "Don't ever call me that again. I do not consider a sinner as my son. You're lucky I'm even letting them burn you with your lover." Jonathan growled but stopped after a sword was also pointed to his neck.

"Silence peasant, the only thing I want coming out of your mouth is screams." The king then commanded the guards over.

"...After hundreds and hundreds of years, when people accept thee, shall thou awaken..."

The guards set the coal on fire, the cheers from the crowd getting louder and louder. The king watched as the two screamed and begged for mercy. However in the end they stopped screaming and just held onto each other's hand, squeezing ever so slightly. As their eyes closed for the last time, they smiled towards one another.

"...After hundreds and hundreds of births, may thou are born.."

As the crowd started to scatter, the elderly woman stayed and waved her glowing hands around the couple's ashes. 

"This, the end, is only the beginning."

She muttered the last words and the glowing slowly stopped, turning into wrinkly, bony hands. "Have a good rest." She said in a raspy voice, and disappeared into thin air with a cackle.

\-----

There he is again, the same student, the same class. His name is Ryan and for some reason I feel attracted to him. It's weird, I thought it would've been Evan or Tyler or any of my other online friends, heck even a girl, but no, it's none of those. Instead it's someone who is said to be a gentleman to everyone he meets making him one of the populars in this stupid college. 

"Dude, stop staring and go talk to the guy." Luke said with a sigh. I looked at him with a scoff, "Um, no. You should know by now that I just watch him like the creepy stalker I am." Luke looked at me and smiled before s,acking my head.

"What the fuck was that for?" I said holdng my head while he crossed his arms and looked at me with a small frown on his face.

"It's what you get for acting like an idiot and not going over there to talk to the man. What's the worst that could happen anyway?"

"I don't know maybe he will call me a freak and I'll be laughed at for my whole college life, not to mention I could just have a nervous breakdown in front of him."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you know that stuff will very rarely happen to yo' dumbass, you trust issue baby."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I don't have trust issues, I just not as popular or social as you are, Mr. popular."

Luke looked at me with a deadpanned look, "Uhuh, there you go again making excuses just because of this stupid highschool crush you have on the guy. I know you've been secretly stalking him or some crap like the creepy fucker you are."

I opened my mouth to deny but he interrupted me for the millionth time today.

"Now stop fishing around and go talk to him before we switch cla--" He was cut off by the class bell ringing, I sighed in relief and he groaned. We left the art room and I went to my dorm seeing as I didn't have any classes at the moment.

After entering I noticed that all my roommates stuff was gone and there was a note on my bed. I walked over to my bed and picked up the note.

'Hello roommate,

You are probably wondering where all my stuff is, like what the fuck is going on. I am getting transferred to another building but don't have the sex yet because a new roommate is already packing his shit and coming over. He must be your friend or something because right when the room became available he was already taking the poster down and running to the office to transfer. Anyway, goodbye! Don't mourn over the loss for too long!

Sincerely, Arlan

PS. I know you're a virgin.

PPS. The person's name was Ryan from your art class (I was stalking you, hahah!)'

Wait, Ryan?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating really late, I originally planned to update earlier but a storm hit and the power went off for the day.

I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and called Luke. My knee was shaking up and down where I sat as I anxiously waited for him to answer. After what seemed like forever he picked up, "What the fuck do you want? I'm in the middle of class right now." He whispered in a slightly angered voice though I ignored it.

"I have a huge crisis right now, you need to be here like in 5 minutes!"

"Dude, shut the fuck up, I'm comin'."

"Go to the- your room and hurry!" I ended the call and quickly sat up from my bed walking out of my dorm and into the hallway where all the dorms meet. I quickly exited the hallway and went into Luke's, I pulled the copy of his key card from my pocket then put it under the scanner and heard the satisfying sound of a click fill my ears, indicating it had been unlocked. I turned the polished, a slight tremor in my hand as I anxiously threw the door open and walked inside. 

I was met with the comforting warm air and an angered Luke. "What the fuck do you need Jonathan, and I swear to lord jeezus if you made me skip my favorite class for a goddamned daddy long leg in your room again. I w--" He said as he glared at me with narrowed eyes.

"I apologize! It's not a spider, but come on you can't blame me. It looked like a fuckin' turret spider! Anyway! You know that stupid girly crush I have on that guy in art class?"

"Yes, the guy you don't have the balls to talk to right?"

"Yup that guy. So anyway, you know my old roommate Arlan?"

"Old?"

"I mean old because he moved out an-"

"Why'd he move out?"

"I don't know! When the-"

"So what's your crisis?"

"Goddammit Luke, let me fuckin' speak. Maybe you know then!"

"Okay..Okay."

"When the dorm was up for taking, Ryan took it and changed his dorm."

"Wait, so that means.."

"Yup, my all time crush is now my roommate and I'm freaking the fuck out! What do I do?!" 

"Wow, well I don't know what the fuck to do, why'd you come to me?! I only dated one person, that being your sister which didn't work out exactly."

"Right..." I trailed off towards the end, " Ugh, what am I supposed to do when night comes around and we have to sleep in the same room?"

Luke scratched at his head, making a frustrated sound. "Dude, just be glad you don't have to share a bed you're so you're fucked man." 

I scoffed, "Yeah thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious, I already know."

We were startled when the door slammed open and in came Anthony, making the room smell even more of smoke accompanied by the gray smoke filling the air. I sighed lightly and Luke whispered in my ear, "I think it's best you leave for now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and sat up from the chair I was sitting on and started walking to the door.

"Good luck, see you in class!" Luke said as I closed the door, once out into the hallway I inhaled the clean air. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I was just gonna sleep over at Luke's or something but I know I can't.

I got down to my dorm and opened unlocked the door before stepping in to hear the shower on, a naked Ryan popping up in my head making me flush. I shut the thoughts down and closed the dorr being as quiet as I could about it.

I heard the shower turn off and I freaked out. I'm about to meet my all time crush, what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Thinking of nothing I chose the next best option, hide in the closet. I ran to the door quietly and shut it, sitting on the ground and cracked open the door just a little. I heard Ryan's bathroom door creak open and out came a shirtless Ryan a towel hanging loosely on his waist. 

I held a hand over my mouth to hide my breathing seeing as the room was completely silent except for the small pitter patter coming from the drops falling off of his wet hair. I watched from the slight crack in the door as he walked to his side of the room and opened his closet getting out a new pair of clothes. 

I guess he thought I wasn't there seeing as he changed inside the room and not in the bathroom, I closed my eyes tightly and waited, after what seemed like forever I opened my eyes and saw that he was on his computer. Oh god, what am I supposed to fuckin' do now? I just had to make matters worse, huh? I'm probably not going to even have a chance to sleep tonight!

He's probably not going to leave any time soon so now all I can do is sit back and wait. If he doesn't leave at all then I'll be starving all night long not to mention have the biggest cramp in the world when I finally am able to leave this closet. 

Goddammit, why am I such a fuckin' retard?


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

"Wait so you're telling me you didn't get any sleep last night whatsoever because yo' dumb ass hid in the closet? To hide? Because you were scared of what he might think about you." Luke said looking at Jonathan with a deadpan look whilst Jonathan's eyes were closed and his head was resting on Luke's shoulder. 

"Mhm.." Jonathan said not trusting his words, seeing as he could barely concentrate on it, let alone anything, his mind was swaying from reality and the dream world. He could barely keep his eyes open for more than thirty seconds before they closed and he fell into a light nap. He jerked awake as the bell rang and drool slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off with his sleeve and looked at Luke before dabbed the slob off of his shoulder, "Sorry."

Luke shivered in disgust and grabbed the towel that the teacher had gave them for a project, and wiped the drool off his shoulder before giving it to Jonathan to keep. "Looks like I'm failing another goddamned project. Come on lets go get you some coffee so you don't fall asleep and drool on everything again."

Jonathan nodded and reluctantly grabbed the towel. He stood up and started to follow him out of the classroom whilst waving the substitute goodbye. They walked into the large cafeteria where the students can come and go whenever they please. The two walked into the line, Jonathan was using him as a guide for when his eyes closed and didn't want to open.

"Jon, come on don't sleep while standing, I know from first hand experience that it does not end well. At all. My nose still hurts when I press it." Jonathan giggled still out of it, while Luke had ordered two hot coffees. Not only that but he had to drag Jonathan to the stools and sit him down which was hard enough as it is. He set down the drinks before climbing up on the stool himself then sighed when he saw that Jonathan's head was on the counter and he was sound asleep.

He pinched his arm and Jonathan, once again, jerked awake mumbling a apologetic noise. Luke snickered and handed the sleepy man his coffee while taking a small sip out of his own. Jonathan however didn't wait for it to cool and chugged it down in a large gulp, handing the coffee cup to Luke silently asking for a refill. 

Luke obliged and refilled it paying the extra dollar then returned to his seat, watching as Jonathan once again chugged down the drink. "You are going to be the sleepiest man in the world when this wears off. Not to mention the most hyper as well. How much is it that you owe me now? 10 dollars, I think?"

"I know but we'll see when the time comes." Jonathan said ignoring the second question like he always did. The man with the halfway cup of coffee sighed mumbling a small, 'the things I do for you man' to which Jonathan smiled wrapping an arm around Luke's shoulders. "Of course, after all you're my best friend. Best friends do things like smack each other or yell when the other is doing something wrong."

Luke grinned at this, chuckling a small 'yeah'. "Now give me a piggy back ride to the classroom or I burn your house down." Luke looked at the smiling man for a moment before looking down into his coffee, "No."

"Please? Please, please, please with a cherry on top? Please? Come on!" Luke held his head in his hand ignoring the begging coming from his best friend as well as the small nudges and looked at the time. Freaking out, he quickly pulled Jonathan to his feet and dragged him to science so they wouldn't be late. 

They already had been late twice and the professor said if they were late again they wouldn't get their credits to pass the class. Sure, the professor was the laid back type but when it came to passing the class she was the strictest of them all. That's why Luke is dragging Jonathan across the halls, trying not to trip over their feet as they ran up the stairs. 

They made it on time, thankfully, and sat down in their seats at the top of the classroom. The classroom was painted an old badge color and there are seats in rows, the next row always a step higher than the last so the person behind can see the board. The tables were separated by a small gap and in the middle was a walkway so the professor could spectate everyone.

Jonathan naturally walked to the back of the classroom on the first day of school and chose a seat back there, dragging Luke with him since Luke didn't really have a choice in where to sit. That's the rule of being best friends with Jonathan he drags you along wherever he wants but Luke doesn't mind, seeing as it makes his brother happy.

\--

The class had finally ended and the coffee high has started to wear off leaving Jonathan sleepy. When the class ended he got out of that class and nearly ran to his dorm, not caring who he was bumping into. "Finally.." He breathed out in relief and walked into the dorm. He changed his clothes into some random lazy clothes, a shirt which is long on him and some joggers. His eyes were opening and closing, his eyes feeling heavier then usual. 

He stretched and yawned deciding to go to sleep now, he glanced at the bracelet in his closet before looking at his calendar. He didn't know when he had gotten it or how but it was something he treasured it but he did, he thinks of it as his lucky bracelet. The lucky bracelet had weird symbols, two being masks which seemed to be the most important seeing as it was in the middle and were the largest.

"Right", he mumbled under his breath, "It's tomorrow." He looked away from the date that was circled in red then sighed and laid on his bed thinking about his crush and the 'What ifs'. And before he knew it his eyes grew heavier and his breath calmed, leaving him in a peaceful dream land.

\--

The door of the dorm had opened and Ryan had walked in. He saw the lump on the bed and sighed, he looked at his wrist watch then started to walk over to the bed holding the sleeping figure. He slightly shook the Jonathan seeing if it aroused him from his deep slumber; but it did nothing. Jonathan only moved slightly his breathing still calm in his chest.

Ryan went to the side of his bed and crouched down beside it, stretching his open palm out and shaking the figure once more. This time, however, Jonathan had turned around laying his arm on his hand, his eyes closed and his face in a relaxed position; asleep. Ryan's face turned a light shade of red as he looked at his sleeping face. "Huh?" He mumbled when he looked away from Jonathan who he was looking at for way to long. He pulled his arm out from underneath Jonathan's stomach and held it. 

He glanced at the time on the computer and rubbed his cheeks trying to help the burning sensation. Exiting the dorm he leaned on the door, his fed face still in tact even after the rubbing, "I guess I'll just tell the teacher he's sick." Nodding to himself, he started walking to the art classroom, thinking about what happened to him in the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I didn't expect to get so many readers, kudos, or such supportful comments. I know right now it has a lot of Delirious and Cartoonz but it's gettinf to the Ohmlirious/H2OWrecker real quick. In the next few chapters you will be seeing more and more of Ohm and less Cartoonz. But I don't want to spoil anything I got in store for you readers ; )!


End file.
